Family Is family
by E.W Dehod
Summary: Elliot and Ellen's grandfather is comming over with their Auntie Lilly and her daugher Elly, Lilly looks exactly like Ellen, Lilly and her sister are not on good terms and it seems like their is a big family secret thats about to come out.T to be safe
1. Grandpa?

Hello. One shot, I own nothing but Elly. She is my character. Anything else you may recognize form El goonish shive belongs to Dan. Not me. I repeat I own nothing form El goonish shive!

Wake up call.

Elliot woke his twin sister Ellen up, shaking her shoulders, "Hey wake up sis" he said, "It's supper time"

"What?" Ellen asked groggily.

"Supper you know the evening meal mum made a roast. I think grandpa's coming over" Elliot said.

"Grandpa?!" Ellen asked? Sitting straight up she hadn't meat grandpa yet! She hadn't been told about any grandpa! "How do you know!"

"Mum only makes roast for grandpa, now get up I've already set the table"

"Wait if he's coming then why are you getting me up now"

"We sit in the living room and wait for him to show up" Elliot said opening the door, "Get dressed I'll meet you down stairs"

He left leaving his sister alone, Ellen wasn't a normal twin, she hadn't been alive for very long. Technically she was the byproduct of a magic crystal and Elliot when he was turned in to a woman. She had memories form a different universe and her sole was the same age as Elliot but her body, and her being was very young. She sighed and got dressed. Pulling on a pair of pants and a polo shirt, she combed her hair as butterfly's fluttered in her stomach.

"Grandpa" she said out loud, she knew her mothers parents were dead and her fathers parents were divorced in the other universe she had never met any of her grandparents. She hadn't heard any thing good about them.

-it doesn't matter- she thought –I'm here now and I might as well meet my grandpa!- with that she stood up and went down stairs.

"Ellen dear come here and set the table" Mum said spotting her.

"Ya sure" Ellen said.

"Set three extra places, Grandpa Auntie Lilly and you're cousin Ellen are coming over for supper" She said, "they exited to meet you"

"Cousin Ellen?" Ellen asked shocked?

"O yes the name thing could be a problem" Mum said, "But I think Lilly calls her Elly so it should work out, I haven't seen Lilly in for years. We' weren't exactly on good terms when she moved up to Canada. Don't fret, Elliot hasn't met them either. And Grandpa is eager to meet you sweetie. Don't worry" she kissed Ellen's head. "Now please set the table"

"Yes, yes" Ellen replied and set the table trying not to think about family.


	2. Lilly and Elly

Chapter 2. yes. I do not own El goonish shive.

Family Matters.

Ellen looked up as Grandpa walked in, "hello" he called, "Elliot my boy! Let me look at you here's 20 bucks for growing! Now where is my granddaughter?" he walked in to the living room. "Ellen my dear!" she stood up he took her hand "you're a beauty just like you're mother" he said and touched her cheek, "here's 20 bucks for coming in to the family my dear!" he hugged her she hugged him back it felt nice, warm, it felt right.

"Dad is Lilly with you?" mum asked?

"She and Elly are driving sweetie" He said and turned his back on Ellen to hug his daughter.

Elliot stood next to Ellen and told her, "I knew you'd get along"

"But wont he think I'm strange'

"No family is family to grandpa" Elliot told her and sat down as Grandpa and Dad shook hands.

Ellen sat next to Elliot, "So have you got you're self a girlfriend yet bukko?" grandpa asked and he sat down Dad passed him a scotch.

"Yes, Elliot's started dating Sarah a while ago" Ellen said, Elliott hit his for head.

"Right o!" Grandpa said and clapped his hands for the next half hour he was telling Elliot about ways to charm the ladies. The door bell rang.

"I'll get it" Ellen said and stood up, she opened the door and blinked it was exactly like looking in to a mirror.

"You must be Ellen" her look alike said, "I'm Lilly you're Auntie" Ellen let her inside, "This is Lilly" A girl who looked to be in jr. high walked in she wore a brown and white hat with cat ears on it.

"Let me take you're jackets" Ellen said, overcoming her shock, she opened the closet.

"Good to see you sister" Lilly said seeing mum.

"Good to see you" the tension mounted in the air, some thing was up. Ellen put the jackets away and Lilly introduced her self and Elly to Elliot, they sat down and had supper. It was tense for some reason.

"Why don't you kids go upstairs and watch TV or some thing?" Mum asked?

"Sure" Elly said, "lets go upstairs, Ellen you have to show me you're room!"

"Ok" Ellen said "this way"

"You come to Elliot" Elly said, "I want to get to know you both better" she grabbed his arm and pulled him after Ellen upstairs.

"this is our room" Ellen said and sat on the bed. Elly shut the door and sighed heavily shutting her eyes she looked very tiered for a moment, Ellen and Elliot exchanged looks and shrugged what was going on?

"Sorry about that" She said "I'm acting strange aren't I"

"Not by my standards" Elliot said sitting down, "What's up?"

Elly slid down the door and sat on the ground. "Elliot, do you know why Lilly and Auntie called a truce in their argument?"

"No" Elliot said, "they we're fighting?"

"Yes" Elly said, "We're all turning 17 this week"

"What dose that have to do with anything"

"My birthday is tomorrow" Elly said and pulled off the gloves she had been wearing during supper, "These strange markings have appeared on my hands early this morning" she sallied, "At 1:23 Am 24 hours exactly away form the time I was born at. It started as a little mark and it grew and grew" the markings we're spirals and waves that went up her hands. "I think the same thing is going to happen to you. When I asked Lilly she just said that I was coming of age and I'd find out more latter. Do you tow know anything about this?"

"No" Elliot said.

"I wonder if it's magic like **Nanase" Ellen said. "Wait you're truing 17 you look like a little kid!"**

**"May be a ninja blood line trait" Elliot said. **

**"ELLEN ELLIOT ELLY" Lilly called "COME IN TO THE LIVING ROOM"**

**Elly pulled her gloves back on.**

**The mood was tense in the living room. "Elly take off those gloves" Lilly said as the three teenagers sat down.**

**Grandpa looked at Elly's hands, "My" he said, "It's already grown quite a bit"**

**"What is it?" Elly asked?**

**  
"Quiet child" he said, "it's time for you three to sit and listen, these markings on you're hands here are the shape of you're gift child. In the Mara family every second generation is blessed with the gift. Elliot is aired accessing minor capabilities of his gift so is Ellen, you have both trained with ki and learned to use it well. When you become 17 you will become remarkably more powerful and gain more abilities. In the short term you are going to gain power more rapidly and be able to control it with far grater ease then Elly." His eyes didn't leave Elly's. **

**"But Elly you're power is going to start with a boom and grow and grow and grow, it may never even out my child. You will have more of a struggle but you're power will be far more versatile and far more concentrated. I believe you're mother had kept you ignorant to such things so you would take after me-"**

**"Absolutely not!" Lilly snapped, "If I could have cut that curse form her I would have. I thought you we're going to tell the truth that is the only reason I came here!" she stood up "you're just going to spred you're lies and you've already made her one of you freaks! You deal with her now!" with that she stood up and walked in to the hall way.**

**"Lilly?" Elly asked? "What are you saying?" Lilly grabbed her coat and opened the door Elly and the others followed.**

**"Lilly!" Elly yelled, grandpa grabbed Elly, "SO you're just going to up and leave me again!"**

**"Elliot holds her!" Grandpa ordered him, he did. **

**"Do you not like me or some thing?! You're my mother! Why can't you ever act like one!?"**

**"I never wanted you!" Lilly yelled, truing, "I never wanted to have a child! Not now! It's not my problem! You're only alive because he wouldn't allow me to get an abortion!" Elly stopped frozen. "Do you know how much work a child is? How much money you cost to keep around! I don't want you I don't need you! I'm only here because father talked me in to it! This family is a bunch of crackpots and nutcases! I'm the only sane one! and you're one of them! You…you! Monster!" Elly stepped back. "Now stay away form me! You're an adult now! You don't need a mommy at all! Now FUCK OFF!" she stormed to the car drove away. **

**"Bring her in here Elliot" Mum said gently, "on the sofa"**

**Ellen sat beside Elly who was staring at nothing.**

**"Would you like anything dear?" Mum asked Elly?**

**"Green tea would be amazing if you have it" Elly said quietly. **

**"Yes, hang on a moment" She said and went in to the kitchen.**

**"You alright?" Elliot asked? **

**"That was harsh" Ellen said softly.**

**"It's good thing she said it" Elly said shutting her eyes, "I wont have to wonder anymore. Lilly and I have never really had a mother daughter relationship anyways"**

**"Elly's strong as both of you are" Grandpa said as mum came back. "You three are the next generation of our clan. Of our family even though you do not have the name you are still part of the clan by blood. And blood matters more then a name. I want you three to think on what I told you earlier tonight" Mum came back with a mug of tea. "Elly you're going to stay here for a while until I find a proper boarding school"**

**"Cant I stay with you?" she asked? "Grandpa?"**

**"No" he said, "A child should be with children their own age. Now I'll take my leave" **

**With that he left without a good by or a hug, Elly looked down in to her tea. **

**"You can have my bed to night" Elliot said, "I'll sleep on the floor"**

**"No it's alright" Elly said, "the beads at boarding school aren't much more comfortable then the floor" **

**"Elliot go get the spare blankets" mum said and hugged Elly, feeling the warmth and tenderness of the hug Elly began to cry wishing her own mother to come and take her home. Even though she had always known Lilly hated her. Elly loved her. Elly loved her mother more then any one, even though she didn't know why. **


	3. is it a goodnight?

Thinking.

Elly lay on the floor. It had taken a while to talk Elliot in to sleeping in his own bed. The floor was a lot like her bed at boarding school. It was comforting in away. Nice solid. Flat. Hard. She cuddled with her pillow. She could hear Ellen and Elliot breathing and shifting in their sleep. Like her old friends Kate and Bianca would. Shift and turn, snore slightly. Roll over. She always felt safer sleeping in a room with others then by her self. Lilly wouldn't even want to be in the same building as her. She sighed. Lilly was never much of a mother. She had been carted form day-care to nanny to boarding school as much as she could have. Lilly was only one of the few people who raised her. But the only one Elly could call mum.

Could have called mum, Elly thought, Lilly had gotten so angry when Elly had called her Mum that Elly had never dared to do it again. Elly sighed. And clenched all the mussels in her body as tightly as she could rolling up in to a ball she sighed. Relaxed and fell asleep almost instantly.

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

Elliot thought about what grandpa had said, his abilities would become far more powerful on his 17th birth day? He looked at the ceiling. So would Ellen. And Elly aired had. How powerful was Elly? She was pretty solid if she could stand her mother abandoning her like that. She had to be tough. But she had never used her Ki before.

He rolled on his sighed and decided to take her to Anime-style Martial Arts, Greg could help train her. With that he fell asleep.

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

Ellen was too tiered, to stay awake long enough to think about things she just flopped down and passed out as usual. But she did Dream, she dreamed very vividly that night.

She was sitting on a grassy plain leaning against some one. "What shall we do?" the person she was leaning against asked?

"I don't know, wait and think" some one laying on the grass beside them said it. Ellen didn't recognize the voice.

"Should we try to find the others?" Ellen asked? thinking where Nanase, Justin, Sarah, Ted, Grace and Suzan were.

"They are still far behind us" the person Ellen was leaning against was, "I can see them in the distance they are so slow, why must we wait for them?"

"We just have to" the person lying down said, that voice was female, "We just have to, you will want them here trust me"

They waited for a long time, the sun rose and set several times the person on the grass stood up Ellen looked up at them the person wore a green cloaked with a hood up over their head. "I am ready, so are they let us more on. You are all here, you all know why, and you are all prepared to do what you must now I will open the door" suddenly a door opened out of thin air. Ellen walked threw it first she was eager for some reason. She was giddy. Exited her heart pounding them, it wasn't black she screamed.

"ELLEN!" Elliot yelled. Ellen woke up. Elly was still asleep on the floor. "Ellen are you alright?"

"Yes" Ellen said panting, "I think so"

"You went threw the doorway and vanished" Elliot said, "I thought I had lost you" he hugged her tightly.

"What? you saw that? we had the same dream?" Ellen said softly and hugged her brother, "Don't worry I wont wander off in real life" She could feel his heart pounding why was Elliot scared? What was he scared of?


	4. Good morning

Early morning person.

The next morning Elly Woke up before Ellen and Elliot. She stood up, folded the blankets that made up her bed and changed quickly. She always carried a few changes of clothes with her. Lilly had up and abandoned her often enough that she was prepared to stay the night were ever.

She went down stairs Auntie got off the phone, "Oh Elly, how do you like you're eggs done?"

"A toad in the hole would be amazing" Elly said seeing uncle had one on the plate in front of him. He was reading a news paper that was form last week.

"Good morning" Elly told her uncle.

"Morning Elly" he said, "I suppose we had better clear out the office latter today"

"What?" She asked?

"If you're going to live here you're going to need a place to stay, that room isn't large enough for three people" Uncle told her.

"Yes the renovations on the basement aren't quite finished yet" Auntie said, as she cracked an egg in to bred, "Honey look it's a double yoke"

"that means good luck for the day" Uncle declared.

"Yes, Elly dear Dad called and asked if you we're going to stay here" Auntie told Elly, "You're going to be going to Moperville North or Moperville south, depending on who you want to go to school with"

"Sweet! No more boarding school!" Elly cried happily! And hugged her Auntie tightly.

"Thank you dear" Auntie told her, "But the eggs going to burn if you don't let go"

"Sorry!" Elly said jumping back.

"I think we may have to do extensive surgery" Auntie said with a smile and flipped the toad in the hole on to a plate she scraped off the burnt part. "their all good" she smiled and handed the plate to Elly. "Welcome to the Family Elly" she added softly as Elly put salt and pepper on to the bred.

"Thank you" Elly said softly and smiled at Auntie brightly.


	5. Filler

A short filler of a shopping trip.

This is the exact same thing, as a filler comic except in a story. XD.

Ellen woke up when Elliot shook her awake. "Wake up, it's almost noon"

"Noon?" Ellen asked? "Wow why did you let me sleep so long?"

"I thought it would be best if you slept in after our late night" Elliot told her, "That dream was"

"Scary" Ellen said.

"I was going to say odd" Elliot, replied. "I guess we are real twins I've heard about twins having a telepathic link"

"ya but that hasn't happened to us yet" Ellen told him.

"Any way's get dressed and come have Lunch, Apparently Elly's going to be living with us and she needs to go shopping for some more clothes"

"Cloths?" Ellen said happily! And threw off her tank top Elliot ran out of the room as his sister changed.

A few Hours latter.

"So where did you go shopping up in Canada?" Ellen asked Elly?

"O, I ordered things mostly" Elly said, "I never wore much besides the school uniform"

"yeash that had to suck" Ellen said.

"I didn't really notice" Elly said, "I haven't been shopping in ages are we going to a mall?"

"Yep we're meeting Sara and Suzan their, they are a couple of my friends" Ellen said.

"Wow" Elly said softly, seeing the mall they pulled up in front of the mall, "it's sooo big it's as big as the hockey rink!! Wow! You could fit ten hockey rinks in their! Wow! Amazing!" they parked. Elly was a country small town girl, it was more then she could take.

Ellen had to keep grabbing Elly away form windows, until they reached the clock tower Suzan and Sarah were their.

"Sara, Suzan this is my cousin Elly, Elly Sara Suzan"

"Nice to meet you" Elly said with a smile.

"Alright! We're here! Now lets get shopping!" Sarah linked one of her arms around Elly's and Ellen got the other side. Suzan rolled her eyes and followed as they rushed off to the nearest shop. It wasn't long before they had full shopping bags. Elly was small, and normal sizes so it was very easy to get pants tops and a nice warm jaket, and a sweater.

"Any thing else?" Ellen asked?

"I don't think so" Sarah said as they sat down in the food court.

"Actually is their a la senza or some thing around here?" Elly asked?

"We forgot underwear" Suzan pointed out, and sat down she carried the food, "Sushi for Elly, Nachos for Ellen, Salad for Sarah and a nice sandwich for me"

"Thank you Suzan" Elly said.

"isn't that raw fish?" Ellen asked?

"Some of it is" Elly replied. "I haven't had Sushi in ages!"

"Eww" Sarah and Ellen said at the same time.

"its quite good" Suzan said, "We should go to the Sakura tree some day for sushi, it's the only descent place in town"

"Definitely" Elly said.

That agreed the four girls made the trip to the underwear store then hit the video game place the comic book store and then sat down and had coffee tea and cheese cake in a little café on the way home.

"Why didn't we Call Nanase and Grace up?" Sarah asked as they drove home.

"Grace and Ted we're working on some project, and Nanase had to tooter some one" Ellen said.

Sarah's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Sarah asked picking it up, "Ya Elliot we're heading to you're place right now? What? You're at Ted's? O ya we can head over Elly's with us. Ok see you bye"

"Ellen head to Ted's, His dad want's to talk to us about some thing?"

"Who's Ted?" Elly asked?

"Elliot's firend" Suzan told her, "he's a pervert with morals"

"Wow I didn't know those existed"


	6. A short letter

The Night before at Ted's house.

Dum Dum DUM! Some thing is afoot and it's not a shoe! Or a sock for that matter.

"Grace" Ted's father said as he went down in to the basement, "Ted I'm going to ask both of you to stay inside to day, and if any one asks about me tell them I don't live here understand"

"Why?" Ted asked?

"DGB" Ted's Father replied.

"What is some one after you?" Grace asked?

"Let's just say an old rival of mine is coming in to town, He's quite dangerous I'm going to be out tonight and tomorrow so stay inside. Ted you look enough like me for him to recognize" he paused, rubbed his moustache and said, "You can have you're friends over but do not go out"

"Why can't grace go out then?" Ted asked?

"He's the one that funded the project" Ted replied, "I am unsure how he would react to grace. If he would recognize her or not, but you should be safe if you stay inside. Good night" with that he left. Leaving Grace and Ted hanging.

"Why dose he keep doing that?" Grace asked?

"Doing what?" Ted replied?

"He tells us to do some thing and then leaves. He's not home very much is he?" Grace said "he comes home for supper and is here in the morning but he's out a lot"

"I think he's one of the higher ups in the government" Ted told her, "After mum left he worked a lot of over time and kept getting promoted, he' hasn't slowed down sins then." He sighed, grace hugged him. A timer went off.

"Pizza is ready" Ted said, and turned to go in to the kitchen, out of Graces hug.

They had pizza the played video games, then scrabble. Elliot called and came over they played scrabbled then the door bell rang.

"I'll change in to Claire form" Grace said and changed shape, she walked up to the door and opened it.

A woman who looked a lot like Ellen stood their, "hello dose Ted live here?" the woman asked?

"That depends who wants to know" Grace said.

"I've a letter form his mother" she said.

"What?" Ted asked? And walked in to the hallway.

"Here" She said, and handed it to him.

"Wait who are you?" Ted asked? "A friend" the woman called and walked in to the car and drove away leaving Ted to look at the unmarked envelope in his hands. It wasn't very fat. It was worn, around the edges and had been bent.

Grace closed the door, as Ted walked to the stairs and sat down he took off his glasses and turned the envelope over. In his hands. Grace sat beside him. He sighed then opened it.

He pulled a paper out, tow tickets form the Mopervill airport fell to the ground he picked them up. Mopervill to Winnipeg, MB Canada, leaving in three days.

"What dose the letter say?" grace asked?

He opened it, the message was short, in his mother neat handwriting. The page even smelt like her!

_Ted_

_Come to me, now. Bring a friend if you wish._

_You're mother Vivian. I forbid you to tell you're father._

"Why?" Ted asked? "Why now? What's going on?! She hasn't contacted us in years!"

"O Ted" grace said unsure of what to do, she had never known her mother, she knew her father and she had a grandfather and her brothers. But a mother? She had never really thought of that.

Oo suspenseful! Teds mother? Will he go? Will he stay will he freak out! I know but you don't! HA HA! And I'm not telling you until I update! Muhahaha HA!


	7. Ted’s decision

Grace and Ted

Wow! People commented! 2 comments! Thank you! In regards to my fast updating and my lack of editing. I write a chapter during each of my spares at school, because hey I have nothing better to do besides may be home work but who wants to do home work? And ya, I'm not allowed to have 'un school related files on my user' at school so I edit it quickly then post it. If I have time when I get home I'll go over and do a better job at editing. Probably during exam week when I'll have free time. (in tow weeks)

Thank you for reading.

E Dehod.

And now the story shall continue…..

Ted seemed to completely forget about the letter as the night wore on, so Grace didn't worry about it either.

"So, what do you want to do?" Ted asked grace after they had watched a movie and played an couple of hours of video games Ted had finished his homework, with grace to help.

"I don't know" Grace said she sat upside down on the sofa, her head touching the floor and her feet hanging over the back, she was in her demi-squirrel form, "O have you finished that project you didn't want to talk about yet?" she asked?

Ted perked up, "Yes, yes I have" he stood up "Stay right here" he ran down stairs then came up, "Here we go" he held some thing that looked like a book. He sat beside grace and opened it, it was like a mini-computer.

"What is it?" Grace asked?

"It's the Encyclopedia of Ted" he told her, "One mass storage device, a cyber book. It has all the Information on my computer, in my lab and most of the internet, organized in order of relevance"

"Wow" Grace said "How dose it work"

"You want to look some thing up, you just say it in to the speaker or think really hard at it, say you wanted to look up demonic duck" the screen flicked on and a picture of the demonic duck popped up with information on it's origin, habits and interactions with people that grace and Ted knew.

"Wow I didn't know the Ducky and Justin we're talking at the party" Grace said reading it.

"It picks up input if it's around some thing" Ted said, and pulled a smaller one out of his pocket, it had a green cover with a Squirrel stamped in to the cover, "this one is for you, it can recorded stuff for school, and had RPG games on it"

Grace glommed Ted.

The night wore on further and as it was a weekend they stayed up quite late. They we're up when Ted's father came back. But they we're being quiet talking in the kitchen there was a crash in the living room, and the sound of glass shattering. Ted ran in to the living room, Ted's father was throwing photo albums in to a duffle bag. A frame with a picture of a woman in it lay on the floor.

"STOP IT" Ted yelled, "those are mums!"

"Ted I just"

"you just wanted to get rid of them again! What we're you going to do try and burn them! Why!" black lines appeared on the back of his right arm for and hand, around the joints in his fingers. "You promised not to touch them!" he grabbed the picture of his mother form the ground and grabbed the bag full of photo albums and went up to his room.

"Ted! Don't walk out on me!" His father called after him but only heard a door slam shut.

"That boy will never learn, that woman's no good" Ted's father said and sat down heavily in a chair. "I'm sorry you had to see that Grace" He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes then put his glasses back on. "Don't worry I'll have a proper discussion about it with him in the morning. Grace. It's late you'd better get to bed"

"Ya" grace nodded "good night" she walked upstairs unsure of what to think. What was going on? Obviously those books and that photo meant some thing to Ted. She got dressed for bed and fell asleep she was exhausted.

Meanwhile.

Ted Sat alone in his dark room on the floor beside his bed looking at the reflection of the silver frame around his mothers portrait. The woman was beautiful, she had long flowing hair, her eyes we're bright and lively, she wore a sweater. Just seeing the photo he could remember the way she had smelt, the sent of open air, of spices, of soap. A drop fell down on to the broken glass he blinked. His face was wet? He was crying and hadn't noticed.

"Why did you leave?" He asked softly, "Why did you go away? And why do you want me to see you?" he touched the letter and the tow plain tickets. More then ever he wanted his mother, he heard some one out side his door as the floor boards creaked. He looked up, at the door. He knew his father was standing in front of his door. Ted held his breath waiting for his father to come in, as always. Dad would come in and talk to him, and they'd talk till morning. That was what had happened the last time Mum had been mentioned, the last time Dad had tried to get rid of the photo albums. A long moment past, seconds stretched on for what seemed like eternity.

Ted's heart slowed, he could hear it pumping, he could hear his breath in his lungs, he could hear his blankets rustling beneath him. He could hear his father breathing he could hear the sound of the floor squeak as his father continued to walk, then the soft click of a door opening, then the click of it closing again.

Ted sighed and shut his eyes, if father didn't want to talk with him, then he didn't need to be around at all" Rebelliously he packed a bag got dressed put his glasses on and waited until he knew his father was asleep, he walked down stairs and opened the door he looked at the tow tickets in his hands. He turned went in to the living room and found graces book on the sofa.

"I love you Grace" he told the book, "I'll come back I promise, but I need to do this on my own" He knew the book recorded it. And then he turned went to the door and walked out into the night. Alone, and miserable. He looked at his wrist watch it was 4:00 AM.


	8. Bad News

Short Chapter but I am being dragged away form the computer to go look at the stars. But Meh. It's a chapter.

Elliot, Ellen, Sarah, Suzan, Nanase, Justin and Grace we're all sitting around Ted's Dining room table. Nanase has an arm around Grace who looked as if she had been crying. Ted's father looked old.

"I don't know how I should put this" Ted's father said clearly light gleemen in his glasses "But you're all Ted's friend's and may be of help" he sighed. "Ted and I had a misunderstanding and he's run away. Do you know where he might have gone? Where he would head?"

"What was the argument about?" Ellen asked?

Ted's Father gave a sigh and sat down he looked very, very old for a moment. "His mother"

"What happened?" Elliot asked? "last time he just ran to my house"

"It's classified" He said, "Or at least it should be" he put his hands in his head.

"We'll go looking" Nanase said, standing up she rubbed Ted's father's shoulders, "We'll find him, Right guys?"

"Right" they all said.

Mean while.

Elly sat in the Front hall feeling uncomfortable. She did not like being in strangers houses. Even thought it happened quite often. This Ted guy's father had been very polite in asking her not to get involved. He sounded just like a government agent saying that she couldn't go in to foster care. That she couldn't go looking for her father. That she couldn't leave the country on her own!

He had been so fake but so real. Some thing was up, she didn't care what it was, and she just wished she didn't know. What goes up must fall down, and when someone falls they usually crash and burn. the door that the others had disappeared threw opened. Better to be kept in the ignorant, and not care or worry about the fall because it was just going to happen anyways.

"Elly I'm going to drive you home" A boy said coming out, "I'm Justin by the way"

"Justin you forgot you're jacket" A girl called walking out Elly blinked, her eyes grew wide the girl had brown skin, brown poofy hair and a large furry brown tail.

"Hello" Elly said shocked.

"O hello" the girl, squirrel person replied.

Justin smacked his head.

"I'm Elly" she looked up at Grace, "you're lucky to have a tail"

"Elly Grace, Grace Elly" Justin said obviously uncomfortable.

"Thank you" Grace said.

"Might as well take her along now as well" Ted's father called "or at least an explanation"

"I'll explain on the way home, My group can ride in my car and swing by my place" Elliot said standing up.


	9. Looking

Sooo, Elly knows about grace shape shifting! Dum Dum DUM! Will she freak out? will she except grace? Will she make friends? Who knows? Well that's an easy enough question to answer I do but you don't! HAHA.

To save the trouble of me having to type out the complete explanation. We shall fast forward a little way's and skip to the group splitting up and looking around!

Mean while you're entertainment here is the evil bunny who is going to eventually take over the world!

( )

Elliot, Sarah, Suzan and Elly were all in Ted's fathers car, Elliot was driving, they had picked up jackets at Elliot's house, and Suzan who had thought about the cold weather had brought her own jacket. "So their you have it" Elliot said "that's who we're looking for"

"Wow" Elly said, "You defiantly aren't an average group of kids are you?"

"Kids?" Suzan asked "Who are you to call us kids?"

"I'm older then you are" Elly pointed out, "And you know what I mean"

"Wait you're older then all of us"

"Yes I'm 17 years old to this day"

"I don't believe it"

"Believe it" Elliot said, "She's older then Ellen and I by about a week"

"Then why aren't you with you're family or you're friends or some thing on you're birth day?" Suzan asked?

"Hey look some sort of demonic duck!" Sarah said as Elliot stopped the car, a red demonic duck with horns was crossing the road.

"I feel so used" the demonic duck yelled as he kept walking.

"Wow" Elly said, "I havent seen one of those before"

"They are quite convenient around this part of town" Sarah explained as the stoplight changed color they pulled in to the school parking lot "I guess this is were we get off, see you latter" Elly and Sarah got out of the car.

"Give me a call when you need to be picked up" Elliot told Sarah threw the window.

"K" Sarah said and waved as Suzan and Elliot drove away.

"Do you think the building will be open?" Elly asked?

"This door will be" Sarah said, "Some one stuck gum in the lock ages ago and now" she opened the door, "Any one can get in or out at any time"

"This is where you go to school I'm guessing" Elly said, looking down the hall, "it's nothing like any school I've ever been to"

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked as they began to look in class rooms.

"I've always gone to privet boarding schools, the classrooms are right next to the dorms, no lockers, a lot bigger windows, a lot older building you know. and no dorky murals" she said spotting one, she shuttered it said 'home work is cool' "Who on earth decided to put that their?"

"The principal" Sarah said, "He's an idiot" they looked in the cafeteria the science labs the office and the girls and boy's changing rooms. No sign of Ted.

Mean while.

Suzan and Elliot looking around the Airport and the hotels in the area, Nanase was looking around in fairy form, and Justin was reading threw her spell book trying to find if there was a kind of spell that could locate Ted.

Every time Nanase tried to 'pop' around Ted she appeared under a tree in the local park. She couldn't find out why it was doing that. She couldn't tell why! Ted was family it should be easy for her to find some one who was family!

Ellen and Grace we're driving around in Elliot's car, looking at places that Grace knew Ted liked. But had no luck at all.

Ted him self was sitting on the floor beside the old single bed in his Motel room, this was the last place any one would look for him. He shivered at the thought of where he was, and hoped no one would find him. But no one would suspect him of going where he was. Not this motel. He heard their was a party going on downstairs.

He sighed what was he doing? Was he doing the right thing? He slowly began to nod off sitting their listening to the thudding of the people down stairs. He fell asleep in to tormenting dreams.

Ted sat up he was in a pitch black room, the only light seemed to be on him, he looked around him their was nothing but darkness in all directions.

Suddenly he heard a scream behind him, he turned Suzan was being strangled by some sort of creature, it snapped her neck before he could open his mouth.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY" he heard Ellen yell Ted spun around Nanase was running form a robot, but ground her up underneath it's treads suddenly, he felt so very small. He was tiny he opened his mouth but no sound came out as Ellen was plucked out from the sky shot down by the machine then trampled under it's treads. He watched Justin and Sarah running for their lives and then we're ripped to parts by wolves.

Then Elliot was fighting against a cloaked figure it was toying with Elliot! And crushed him beat him to death! Ted tried to yell tried to say some thing but his heart was just pounding. All his friends we're gone.

"Good bye kid" He heard a male voice say, Ted spun around once more tears running form his eyes he saw his fathers back. He took a step and reached out for his father but he only vanished in to the darkness.

"It's alright dear" A woman said, "Mommy's here" he felt cold arms wrap around him clutching him tightly, "Mommy's got you and will never let you go"

Ted shut his eyes the person was hurting him. He gasped shocked then the person behind him backed away he opened his eyes. A stranger, a girl with blond hair, and white eyes stood a meters away form him, He gawped at her for a long time. She just stood their looking right back at him. She wore a white cloak, that dragged on the floor the edges of it we're darkened with dirt dust and blood.

"What will you become?" she asked as some thing moved in the darkness behind her, "Will you become like him" she pointed behind Ted who fearfully turned around slowly. He saw a tall strong man, with long purple hair, scarred face, his eyes we're black, with tiny white dots in them, darkness covered his left arm and hand!

"Or will you be like her" the man demanded pointing back to the girl Ted turned the girl shirked as a dark thing wrapped around her. And slowly drew her away in to darkness, he fell to his knees and cried wondering why this was happening! What was going on!

Then he woke up in a cold sweat.


	10. The next day

The next day

After the group had gathered at Ted's house once more and fell asleep.

Elly was the first one up, She went in to the kitchen and fond the ingredients for making pancakes and began to make pancakes and eggs for every one. "Good morning" Ted's father came in, "How long have you been up?"

"A few hours" Elly replied and put a mug in front of him and filled it with coffee, "Milk? Or sugar?"

"Black's just fine" he said, "Thank you" he drained the mug. "O Ted? Why did you have to run off now?"

"We'll if it's got anything to do with the letter he got" Elly said, "Then he's probably going to the airport, We can cut him off their if need be"

"Yes, yes of course" Ted's father replied she put a plate with four thick pancakes on it some eggs and bacon. She put syrup and butter down in front of him as well.

"Eat" she told him, "For a grown man you're too skinny as it is"

Elly went up and woke people up for school, Nanase and Ellen had fallen asleep on the sofa and glady came when Elly told them their was food made. Suzan was next she was brushing her hair and in Graces room when Elly found her. Elliot and Justin we're in Ted's lab and got up easily.

Elly stopped outside the room that she knew Sarah and Grace had spent the night in. She opened it, Grace was curled up in a little ball and Sarah was sleeping on the floor in a sleeping bag. Elly gently woke them both up. "Break fast time" Elly told them both, "We'll find this Ted soon enough"

She left Sarah to do the comforting but grace didn't want any comforting she just got up got dressed then went down stairs. The group in the kitchen was gloomy, and ate silently. The phone rang no one seemed to notice on the third ring Elly sighed and picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked?

"yes, hello is Nanase their?" A woman asked?

"Yes Please hang on a moment" Elly replied.

"Nanase? I believe it's you're mother on the phone"

"Dam it I forgot to call her!" Nanase said and rushed over she took the phone form Elly's hand.

"Hello?" Nanase asked?

"_What have you been doing! You said you we're going over to help Ted study but instead you stay out all night and a strange girl answers the phone! What is going on! Do you want you're grades to slip!" _her mother snapped in Japanese in to the phone.

"Mother Ted's ran away we spent all night looking for him" Nanase said.

"Who is this we?"

"Ted's friends and Justin and I" Nanase said, "Ted's father and we've called the police"

"Stay their I'm coming over" Her mother said, "I'll drop Akiko off at school, I'll bring a change of clothes and some cookies, You'd better get a ride to school form Justin I'll stay with my brother. Good bye" with that she hung up.

"Mom's coming over" Nanase told the room, "You all better brace you're selves"

"My sister's coming here!" Ted's father cried shocked?

"Grace" Sarah said gently, "You may want to take the Clarie form"

"Ya" Grace nodded and shifted forms.

"Elliot can you help me with the dishes?" Elly asked? Elliot got up and began to help load the dishwasher.

The door bell rang, Nanase went and got it. And was soon followed back in the kitchen by a black haired woman, walked in, "Now aren't all of you going to be late for school?" she demanded?

"Aw crap!" Ellen cried and stood up, "Elliot we'd better get home!"

"You all get going I'll stay and clean up" Elly said, "I'll walk back to you're place Elliot because you're car's going to be full"

"Thank you" Elliot said and they hurriedly got ready and soon all left.

"What about you missy?" Nanase's mother asked? as she began to dry dishes.

"I've just moved to mopervill" Elly told her, "I'm not enrolled in school yet"

"And you already know you're way to you're relatives house?" she asked skeptically.

"I've a map" Elly replied and yawned. She put the last pan in the rinse water and drained the sink. Nanase's mother watched as she began to wipe the counters down. Then poured mug of coffee and put it down in font of Ted's father.

"He's gone" Ted's father said, "That woman called him and he left in an instant"

"We'll find him Brother" Nanase's mother said sitting next to him.

"Tea?" Elly asked her "Coffee?"

"Tea? Please tow sugars" Elly nodded and put a mug down in front of the woman. Got her coat and shoues on and went to Elliot's place. His parents we're at work so Elly walked around town looking for the places she would go if she was trying to find a place to stay. She didn't notice as the sun began to set. She Walked up to a Hotel motel we're their were a couple of under aged kids drinking in the parking lot. She went in and asked if she could get a room for the night? The man said yes she asked if Ted was their and showed the picture of Ted? He said their was some one like that upstairs but she'd have to pay for a room to go and look.

She paid the twenty bucks and went up stairs, she intrupted three couples having sex a maid vauming and a man begging his wife for forgviness over the phone before she came to a locked room with out any sound coming form it. "Hello?" she called, "Can I come in?" she asked "I need a place to crash and don't have any money to pay the guy at the counter, please! Lilly! I can sleep on the floor! I've some food too! Or I can swipe some smokes if you want those" the door opened and boy only a few inches taller then her opened it.

"What are you doing here?" he asked?

"Looking for some one" she said, "Sorry I thought my mum was staying here. Sorry for bugging you"

"You're mom?" he asked?

"Ya she ditched me again" Elly said, and walked away.

"You can stay here if you want" he said, "come on in"

She turned and looked at him, he was that Ted guy.

"How do I know I can trust a guy like you?" she asked? "You could be some kind of pervert"

"I'm looking for my mother as well, we have some thing in common"

"Did you're mother up and abandon you as well?" she asked?

He nodded, "And she just sent this letter after years"

"You need some one to talk to right?" she asked? "you need to go home kid. I can tell just by looking at you this is you're first time running away. you probably have a hoard of friends you can rely on and probably even a girl friend." He looked at her shocked. "Go home before some one beats on you kid" she turned, "Fair travels stranger" with that she walked away and headed Back to Auntie and uncles place.


	11. Mom, Mum, Mummy, Mother and Duck

That evening at Ted's house. 

Grace paced worriedly, she kept glancing at the phone, Ellen was watching her form the kitchen table as Grace went back and forth back and forth, changing form every few moments. "Ellen?" Grace asked? "What's it like to have a Mom?"

"What?" Ellen asked? "Mom? We'll it's nice I guess, Mom's nice and caring and I think she'd be really good to talk to when I'm in trouble. I know the other me had a very tight relationship with her mom. And my memories form Elliot we're of her putting Band-Aids on him, and making cookies with her, Valentines Day cards. Umm" she looked at grace, "It's like having some one always there to hug and protect you. Like a security blanket"

"Is that why Ted left?"

"I don't really know very much about what happened" Ellen said and stood up, "But Mom's are very important people to those who have them. A mom's the person you run to when you're hurt and who will always love you. Or a good mom at least. Not all mom's are good. Not all mom's that leave their kids are bad though. It's hard to explain" she hugged grace, "Ted will come back, he wont stay out too long I know"

"What if he leaves and never comes back?" grace asked? "What if he meets some one he likes better then me?"

"He wouldn't" Ellen said, as grace hugged back, "He's too in love with you"

"Then why did he go?" Grace asked?

"He loves his mother like any kid would" Ellen told her, "it's a different kind of love then the love you have for Ted but just as strong"

The door opened.

"Ted?" Grace asked and then a demonic duck waddled in to the kitchen.

"AH! A demonic duck!" Grace and Ellen shirked and jumped up in to each others arms and fell down.

The duck spat out a piece of paper "Aw grate you've seen me so many times why are you still shocked!" the demonic duck demanded, "I'm a messenger duck now! Take the note! And read it!


End file.
